The Lion and I
by Bigace59
Summary: I wake up in the middle of Africa with no memery of my past. Who am I? What am I doing here? Why is this Lion following me? Find out the answers to thes questions and more as Jack finds out who he really is. Review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a trial story so if you like it I will continue. I hope you like it. I own this story.**

**The Lion and I**

Chapter one: The bright light

I wake up under a bright light, I can hear voices in the back ground but can't see past the light. Am I dead? Where am I? I started to try and remember where I was but couldn't then the real question set in that made me panic, WHERE AM I? I struggled to get up but realized that I was tied down. That damn light if only I could see I can figure something out. I tried to yell for help but nothing came out of my mouth. I really needed to get the hell out of wherever I am. I heard a door shut from behind me, I tensed who ever just came through that door is most likely the same person who tied me up. I really started to panic now I was trying to untie my hands so I can get out but the more I tried the tighter they seemed to get. Who ever walked through the door was now standing beside the table.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" I tried to scream, but still nothing came out of my mouth.

"I see you have awakened." I heard a female voice say,"I was afraid you wouldn't make it for a while there."

Wouldn't make it what was she talking about what happened to me that would make her think I wouldn't make it? I felt fine not a sore spot on me. The light dimmed but I was still blind. I felt her undoing the knots and immediately felt my arm to see if it was OK. I was welcomed by a surprise my arm was in a cast, come to think of it I can't move my legs, hell I can't even feel them! I had another panic attack. this time she held me down so I wouldn't hurt my self.

" Don't make me regret undoing you. I will tie you up again if your just going to hurt yourself again." I heard her say straining to hold me still.

I stopped trying to get away not because she told me to, but because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my legs to move.

She sighed and said,"That's better. Now why don't you tell me who you are?"

I knew it was futile to try and talk, but I thought what the hell might as well try again I have nothing to lose.

"I don't know who I am." I tried to tell her, but just as I thought nothing came out.

There was a long pause before she must have given up on me and asked with a hint of panic in her voice," Why aren't you answering me?"

I heard her start to cry and say to herself," I failed he can't talk he can't walk who knows what else I've failed on."

I felt guilty I tried to feel my way to her but couldn't quite reach. I am slowly getting over the affect of that light, my eyes were starting to adjust to the surroundings. I notice I was in a small room with one window, I looked out the window and realized it was night time, there was also a table with what looked like medical equipment on it. I saw the light fixture that was shining on me when I woke up, and I saw who I was talking to she looked like she was maybe 24, 27 somewhere around that age. She had long brown hair, part of it was in a braid. I couldn't see much of her face she had her hands over it crying. I tried to remember if I have ever seen her before but my mind was drawing a blank. I looked at my legs to see why they won't move and realized it was because they were both in a cast tied to the table. There was noway I was going anywhere so I just laid back down feeling useless. She cried for maybe five more minutes before looking up and seeing that I was watching.

"Oh I'm sorry you must be hungry I'll be right back with some food." She said getting up and walking off.

There was something about her that made me feel kind of uneasy. I don't know if it was her voice or if it was just the fact that I was tied up and she wasn't. What ever it was it's making me want to leave. I'm going to have to stay at least until my legs get better, so I decided to bite my lip and stay for a little while. It didn't take long before she arrived with a try of food. She had steak, corn, fries, and green beans on the try and it all smelled delusions. There was also some water in a clear cup on the corner of the tray. I looked at her like how am I going to eat this one of my hands are out of commission. She looked at me with a what are you trying to say look before realizing that I can't cut my steak with one hand.

She jumped a little when she realized what I need grabbed my fork and knife started to cut some of my steak while saying,"Sorry I forgot you only had one good hand."

Great now she was feeding me like I was a baby I will be so glad to be able to help myself again. The meal was good I can't say it was the best I have ever had because of my memory lost but it was good. After she had finished feeding me she put the tray to the side walked over to the desk and got a pen and some paper. She sat back down got the pen ready for writing and asked,"Answer by tapping the desk once for no and twice for yes OK?"

I tapped the table twice.

"Good." she said as if she thought I wouldn't be able to understand her," First question are you a native to Africa?"

I don't know where Africa is or if I live there or not so I shrugged my shoulders.

"So you don't know then?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

I tapped twice, she wrote something down on the pad. I'm curious to what she is writing but I can't move so It will have to stay at that.

"OK next question do you know your name?" She asked.

I tapped once. She wrote another thing on her pad.

"Well then before I ask any more pointless questions I better get the obvious out of the way." She said looking at me with her green eyes,"Do you remember anything before you woke up here?"

I tried really hard to remember anything but nothing came to mind so I tapped once. She folded up the paper and threw it away.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to find out who you are and where you live won't I?" She asked with the concerned face still looking at me.

I nodded wondering who I am myself. If only I could remember anything, anything at all it would help, but all I can remember are the events that took place today. Who am I?

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. You need a name

**Chapter 2: You Need a Name**

I just sat there wondering who I was as the person that took care of me was cleaning up. Come to think of it, I didn't know her name. She seemed nice but I was still a little uneasy with the fact that I couldn't move and she had all of these medical things around me. If she wanted to, she could inject me with something and I wouldn't know if it was going to hurt me or make me better. I looked around the room and realized that she wasn't there. 'Where did she go?' I started to get nervous but it wasn't long before I heard the door shut from behind me. I really hated how I couldn't see who entered the room. She pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Well, since your going to be here a while, I guess I should introduce myself." She said. Something about the way she was looking at me made me feel a lot better."The name's Tina, and I'll be here to help you get back to full health and to find out who you are."

There was a pause where I should have said something but couldn't. I heard the door open and close from behind me. 'Who else is here?' I wondered.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I heard Tina ask him. They were both out of my view. "I thought you weren't going to be back till next week."

I heard them kiss then a male voice said,"I only told you that so I could surprise you. What are you doing up so late anyway?"

I started to get worried. What if he took me as a threat? I could be in big trouble. I heard his shoes walking across the hard wood floor. It didn't take long till he was in my view. He looked me up and down as I did him. He was a tall man maybe 6 foot 4, he had brown eyes, a short beard, and short brown hair. He was surprisingly skinny for his height. I looked at his face again. I saw that he was smiling at me. The threat level in the room immediately lifted.

"Well looks like you took quite a spill." He said, with a giggle in his voice, "Hi, I'm Paul. What's your name?"

Before any time was allowed to pass, Tina said with a guilty voice, "He can't talk. That's the only thing I wasn't able to save."

Paul took Tina's hands and looked at her, saying, "How do you know? Maybe he couldn't talk before you met him. Have you thought about that?"

She looked at her feet and quietly said, "No, I haven't. I guess I have a long ways to go before I'm like you."

"You could look at it that way." Paul said, which made Tina sad. "Or you could see it as you are that much closer to being like me."

"Listen, Sweetie, you look tired. Why don't you go to bed?" Paul asked, sitting down in the chair, "I'll watch. You know something, he needs a name."

Tina looked at me for a little while, thinking about a name. 'I hope she doesn't give me a Nancy name,' I thought to myself.

"How about Jack?" she asked me.

Jack. That wasn't such a bad name. I liked it. So I tapped my fingers to say yes.

"Whats that mean?" Paul asked, looking from me to Tina.

"It means he likes it." Tina said, letting out a big yawn after. "Excuse me. I think I'll take you up on that offer, Dad. I haven't slept for about three days now."

So Paul was her dad.(B/N: Wait a minute... Didn't he say they kissed earlier? That will definitely confuse your readers. Perhaps adding something like "it must have been on the cheek" or something along those lines.) 'It all makes much better sense now.' Tina turned said good night to us and left the room. When she left, Paul adjusted himself in the chair to get in a comfortable position. He then took out what I think is the pad that had my records on it. He looked at it for what seemed like forever. I finally just shut my eyes and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

'It's been about five months since I woke up under that bright light. My arm has healed and today is the day I'll get to take the cast off of my legs, and try to walk.' I heard the door shut from behind me and soon saw Tina and Paul walking to the end of the bed. I welcomed them with a big smile that said today's the day.

"Well looks like some one wants out of those casts." Paul said, chuckling at me.

"I don't know. He may need to stay in them for a few more months." Tina said, trying not to grin but unable to stop herself.

In the past few months, none of my past memory came to me, but I had become part of the family. I watched as Paul went to go get the scissors to cut off the cast and Tina stayed behind holding my hand, giving me a big smile. Paul returned with a big pair of scissors and asked if I was ready. I shook my head. 'I have been dreaming of this day for so long.'

"Here we go." Paul said, as he made the first cut.

It didn't take him long to cut through the first layer of the cast then the second then finally the third which was the last. I shivered as the ice cold scissors touched my leg. 'This is it. The moment I've been waiting for since I can finished with my left leg then started on my right. I felt Tina moving my left leg to check it.

"All seems good here." she told Paul. "Jack, I want you to move your left leg for me."

I really wanted my leg to move so I used all of the force I had and just about kicked Tina off the bed. It moved for the first time in a long while. I could hear Paul and Tina laughing at what I just did.

Then Paul said, chuckling, "I think it's safe to say his left leg works."

He finished with my right leg shortly after the kick incident and Tina did the same for it as my left but this time, when she asked me to move it, she backed up. I moved it but this time I didn't use that much force. Both of my legs worked. The next step is walking. My heart started to rush with anticipation.

**Review and tell me what you think**


End file.
